Il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture
by tsukikoo
Summary: La congrégation de l'ombre voit les fêtes en grand. Et quoi de mieux pour noël qu'une dizaine d'exorcistes bourrés et d'amoureux transits ?


Salut ! Nous revoilà avec, cette fois, un one shot de noël ! En espérant que vous aimerez et que vous passerez un bon moment de rigolade :3

* * *

Une douce mélodie retentissait dans les couloirs de la congrégation, des guirlandes pendaient à toutes les fenêtres et les confiseries pleuvaient à foison. Chacun s'attelait à sa tache afin de faire de cette soirée un moment inoubliable.

Un immense sapin trônait au centre de la salle à manger, pas une seule porte, pas un seul mur n'était épargné par les décorations de noël.  
Car aujourd'hui c'était le 25 décembre, l'un des seuls jours de fête accepté par les exorcistes.  
Une fête qui allait être magnifique.

"Bordel, enlevez moi tout de suite ces néons !"

Enfin presque.

"Qui a eu l'idée d'installer toutes ce lumières sur la façade ?! C'est une base secrète ici, pas un moulin !"

"Y'a des néons sur la façade d'un moulin? Sérieux?  
- Ta gueule, stupide lapin!"

Yu Kanda, exorciste et épéiste, réputé pour son caractère sociable et calme - ceci est bien évidemment ironique - et pour ses longs cheveux digne d'une pub L'Oréal, pestait depuis de longues minutes contre, je cite, "cette stupide idée de fête pourrie".  
A coté de lui, Lavi, bel exorciste dragueur au possible, semblait s'amuser comme un fou de voir son ami - enfin... Si on peut considérer Kanda comme un ami - s'énerver tout seul.

"Moi je les trouve jolies ces lumières !  
-Autant avoir un panneau lumineux avec marqué "Venez nous tuer la porte est ouverte"  
-Super idée, je vais en parler avec komui !"

L'épéiste le fusilla du regard, menaçant de sortir son sabre a tout instant.

"Finalement je vais m'abstenir..."

A ce moment la, une tornade brune passa.

"Lenalee?  
- Lavi, Kanda, aidez-moi ! Nii-san me fait ingurgiter du chocolat chaud depuis ce matin, je n'en peux plus ! S'il continue de me poursuivre avec des tasses, je vais exploser ! Il pense bien faire mais... Hiiii, il revient !"

La tornade repartit comme elle était venue, tandis qu'une autre arrivait.

"Lenaleeeee-chaaaan ! Je t'ai préparé une tasse de chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer ! Ou es-tuuuu ?"  
En le voyant arriver, Lavi cru bon de profiter de la situation.

"Komui, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer !"

Et au moment ou le scientifique passa Kanda tendit tout simplement sa jambe pour le faire passer par dessus la rambarde.

"Proposition rejetée.  
-Pff, t'es pas marrant..."

A coté des deux joyeux lurons - tellement joyeux que le bretteur tirait une tète de dépressif chronique - les membres de l'ordre s'activaient : on amenait des tables, de l'alcool, on finissait d'accrocher des decos, et un petit groupe plaçait du gui au dessus de chaque porte. La cuisine, elle, ressemblait à une fourmilière : tout le monde s'affairait dans tous les coins pour préparer de délicieux mets. Dindes farcies, foies gras, bûches de Noel, tous les classiques y étaient.

C'est d'ailleurs a cet endroit la que patientait Allen, les yeux rivés sur la nourriture, tout en suppliant le chef de lui donner à manger.

"S'iiiiil vouuuuus plaiiiiiit !  
-Patient un peu mon coco, t'auras tout le temps d'y gouter ce soir.

-Mais j'ai faiiiiim."

C'est à ce moment que komui tomba du ciel et s'étala de tout son long sur la dinde.  
On aurait du l'aider, lui demander s'il n'avait rien de casser, appeler un médecin.  
Mais ici, la nourriture comptait plus que la vie du scientifique.

"Vite, il faut le sauver!" Hurla Allen en se précipitant vers Komui... Pour le pousser violemment hors du plat qu'il venait d'écraser.

Puis le jeune garçon se mit à pleurnicher.

- Pauvre dinde... Si jeune et déjà tant de malheurs... Elle ne connaîtra même pas mon estomac... Sniff...

Jerry s'approcha du blessé et déposa une fleur sur son cadavre.

"Elle avait un si bel avenir, gâché par un simple mortel.  
-Elle me manquera, c'est une grande perte"

A ce moment la, quelqu'un tira Allen hors de la cuisine.  
Lenalee, qui, voyant que son frère était hors d'état de nuire, avait arrêté de courir.  
Elle amena son ami auprès des deux autres bouffons de Noel -plus communément appelés Lavi et Kanda- et proposa d'un ton joyeux :

- Ca vous dirait d'aller faire une petite balade? La fête ne commence que dans deux heures!  
- Super idée Lenalee!  
- Oui, je vais chercher mon manteau!  
- Va crever.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois compères partirent s'amuser dans la neige, tandis que le bretteur restait obstinément immobile en plein milieu de la salle, refusant totalement d'aller faire le gamin avec les autres.

Puis vint finalement le moment de la fête.  
Feu la dinde fut enterrée et Komui, qui s'était finalement fait soigné par des exorcistes passant par la, s'apprêtait à déclamer son discours.  
Un discours d'espoir et de paix.  
Un discours attendu par tous.  
Ou presque.

"Grouille-toi, on a faim !  
-Plus vite t'auras fini plus vite on mangera !"  
-Et plus vite on boira!"

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et le scientifique ne put continuer son discours.  
La fête commença enfin!

Beaucoup de monde avait été invité : bien sur, tous les exorcistes, qu'ils soient de la branche européenne, asiatique, ou autre, mais aussi les craints, respectés, beaux, merveilleusement géniaux Généraux!

"De l'alcool, ramenez moi de l'alcool !"

Cross Marian était le premier attablé suivi de prêt par Lavi. Qui a dit que les mineurs ne pouvaient pas boire ?

Leur désir fut vite exaucé car les plats commencèrent à arriver. De la viande, des boissons -surtout des boissons- des pommes de terres et d'autres mets venus des quatre coins du monde.  
Seule la dinde manquait au rendez vous mais tout le monde semblait s'en foutre.  
Les serveurs se dépêchaient d'amener les plateaux afin de pouvoir eux aussi y goûter, et dans la précipitation l'un d'eux glissa sur un morceau de tissu noire traînant au sol.  
La robe de soie de Miranda Lotto.

"Oh je suis désolée, tellement désolée!"

Tandis que la brune s'excusait à répétition tout en se lamentant sur sa nullité, à l'autre bout de la salle, de joyeuses retrouvailles avaient lieu...

"Pour la dernière fois : je ne suis pas votre fils!  
- Mais voyons mon petit Yu...  
- Ne m'appelez pas Yu!"

Allen qui passait par la ne manqua pas de s'incruster.

"Tu accepte donc le fait d'être petit ?  
-Pas plus que toi pousse de soja !  
-Oh mon petit Yu, on ne parle pas comme ça a ses amis.  
-On est pas amis !"

Bref, la bonne ambiance régnait. Tout le monde mangeait, tout le monde riait, tout le monde buvait...  
Tout le monde buvait.  
Et c'était bien ca le problème.

"Vous tenez bien l'alcool monsieur cross  
-Je te retourne le compliment mon petit Lavi  
-Hey, Allen, Kanda, les amis venez boire !  
-On est pas amis !"  
"Hey, Lavi, passe-moi le whisky!"

A ces mots, la salle se figea.

"Lenalee ?!  
- Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit de boire moi aussi !"

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à lui passer la bouteille quand un véritable démon apparut devant lui.

"Si tu passe ce breuvage corrompu à ma petite sœur adorée, tu vas souffrir" le menaça Komui avec un grand sourire plein de dents.

Le borgne déglutit, et avec un regard désolé a la brunette, renonça à lui passer l'alcool. Il ne souhaitait pas subir la colère du terrible scientifique fou, qui ne voulait surtout pas que sa sœur chérie d'amour ne finisse à vomir ses tripes sur le sol a cause d'une petite cuite.  
Lenalee, elle, en avait pourtant bien envie.  
C'est pourquoi, faute de pouvoir s'en remettre a Lavi, elle se dirigea vers Reeder qui tenait encore son pichet à la main.

"Reeder, passe-moi du whisky.  
-Si je fais ça je risque la mort.

Mais le dit Reeder était déjà lui-même bien imbibé.  
Et un homme saoul ne peut pas résister aux charmes de Lenalee Lee.  
En fait, un homme normalement constitué ne peut pas résister aux charmes de Lenalee Lee.  
Sauf s'il est gay, bien entendu.

"S'il te plait Reeder..."

Les yeux larmoyants, les joues roses et la petite moue adorable de la jeune fille firent oublier à Reeder ce qu'il risquait, et il lui tendit le Whisky, comme hypnotisé.  
Avant de se reprendre bien vite.

"Je veux pas mourir moi !"

A cet instant précis le visage de Lenalee changea du tout au tout, elle prit un ton grave et s'approcha encore plus prêt de Reeder n'hésitant pas à le coller.

"Crois moi c'est un châtiment pire que la mort qui t'attends si tu ne me donne pas ce que je veux.  
Maintenant."  
Bah oui? A quoi vous attendiez-vous? Tel frère, telle sœur!

Le pauvre scientifique, tout a coup très mal a l'aise, ricana d'un air gêné.

"Lenalee? C'est bien toi?  
- La bouteille."

Il la lui retendit. Il n'avait pas le choix, elle était bien trop effrayante!

"Mer. Ci."

Elle attrapa la hanse du pichet en plaçant sa main par dessus la sienne.  
Et c'est bien entendu le moment précis que choisi komui pour admirer sa sœur chérie.

"Ils... Ils se tiennent la main..."

La première émotion par laquelle passa le chinois fut la colère. Il allait tuer Reeder. Le découper en morceau, lentement, et le donner a mangé à Komurin2.  
Ah non, Komurin2 ne mangeait pas...

Alors il le donnerait a manger a Allen! L'albinos bouffait tout et n'importe quoi...  
Mais sa haine s'évanouit des qu'il vit le doux sourire de sa sœur - qui venait de prendre une grande lampée de la boisson.  
Il essaya de calmer ses nerfs. Ca va, c'était juste des mains. Il ne se passerait rien d'autre de la soirée, il en était sur.  
C'était sans compter sur le fait que Lenalee tenait très mal l'alcool.

"Merci mon Reeder d'amour~  
-Le... Lenalee, tu es complètement bourrée ma parole !  
-Meuh non kchuis pas bourrée."

Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'enfilait un autre verre de son précieux nectar.

"Juste...peut être... Un peu pompette!"

Et sur ces dires, elle s'écroula sur Reeder.  
Lenalee tenait très, très, TRES mal l'alcool, en vérité. Pas juste très mal. Très, très, TRES mal. Voir très, très, TRES, TREEES mal.  
Ce qui expliqua surement le fait qu'elle approcha son visage d'ange de celui de son collègue, qu'elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes... Et qu'elle lui roula la pelle de sa vie.  
Etrangement Komui de dit rien, préférant le geste a la parole.  
Il sorti doucement une liasse de billets de sa poche, s'attirant le regard de cross.

"Je te donne le triple si tu tue ce gosse"

L'ancien maitre d'Allen allait accepter la proposition avec joie, mais quelqu'un lui tapa la tète.

"Je t'interdis de faire ca."

Cloud était arrivée sans que personne ne la remarque.

"Et vous, reprit-elle a l'intention de Komui, laissez vivre votre sœur un peu ! Vous êtes étouffant..."

A ses mots Lenalee se leva d'un bon et se jeta sur ton frère, lui assenant au passage un magistral coup sur le dessus du crane.

"Ouai mwa yen ai marre que tu me couvre tout le temps, chuis plus une tite fille !"

Elle tituba un peu, et puis retourna s'affaler sur Reeder, sous les yeux éberlués de son frère.  
Le pauvre Komui se mit à pleurer.  
"OUIIIIN, Lenalee ne m'aime paaaaaaaaaaas"  
Il s'en alla déprimer dans un coin sombre. Coin ou se trouvait déjà Miranda, elle aussi en mode emo - m'enfin ca, c'était habituel...

"Je suis inutile, je ne vous cause que des ennuis par pitié punissez moi je ne mérite pas de vivre...  
-Je n'ai plus la force de punir personne, a quoi bon. Ma petite Lenalee s'est envolée...pour toujours...  
-Je vous comprends mieux que personne...  
-Merci de ta compassion mais on ne peut plus rien pour moi."

Et ils se mirent a chouiner en chœur  
Cross, qui passait par la, eut quand même la bonté de leur laisser une petite bouteille d'alcool. Pour pas qu'ils plombent trop la soirée.

Et pendant ce temps, a l'autre bout de la salle...  
Allen effectuait une action inédite !  
Une chose dont personne ne se serait jamais doutée !  
Un truc incroyable !  
Allen... MANGEAIT !

Mais attention, pour Allen, manger ne signifiât pas s'assoir a une table et manger tranquillement les huitres a la petite cuillère.  
Pour lui manger signifiait tout simplement avaler TOUS les plats de la tables jusqu'au dernier.  
Et il y mettait du cœur ! Tymcampi l'assistant bravement dans sa dure tache.

Lavi aussi, avalait tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Dans la catégorie plus alcoolisée, par contre.  
C'est ainsi qu'il confondit Kanda avec une jolie jeune fille - les cheveux, voyez-vous...- et qu'il voulut lui faire la cours.  
Le pauvre.

"Bonjour toi, tu sais que t'es mignonne ? C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?  
-Mon poing dans ta face si tu te calme pas tout de suite !  
-Oh, sois pas vexé, avec un si joli visage tu ferais beaucoup mieux de sourire ! Aller, prends un verre, cul sec !  
-Lavi !  
-Oh mais en plus tu connais mon prénom, avoue que t'en pince pour moi !

Si Froi Tiedoll n'était pas intervenu à temps, le rouquin se retrouvait avec un sabre dans le ventre.  
Le bretteur fut obligé d'aller se calmer dehors, ce qui l'arrangeait, dans un certain sens. Moins il voyait de gens, mieux il se portait...

De son coté Allen continuait de manger. Manger manger manger. Jusqu'a ce qu'il soit interrompu par une petite voix.

"Allen..."

Le concerné releva la tète, les joues encore pleines de viandes.

"Fouffa ? Fesfiya ? (Loufa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?)

"Euh...est-ce que..."

La brunette avait le visage cramoisi, et des cœurs dans les yeux. Même la bouche pleine et avec des miettes partout sur les joues, Allen était parfait!

"Puis-je m'asseoir a coté de toi?" Finit-elle par lâcher, timidement.

Allen se dépêcha d'avaler sa bouché avant de répondre avec un grand sourire.

"Bien sur !"

Il avait de la salade entre les dents et de la sauce au coin des lèvres.

Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, tout lui plaisait chez l'exorciste.  
Tout...  
Ah! Si seulement il pouvait l'aimer comme elle l'aimait... Ils vivraient alors l'histoire la plus parfaite du monde. Elle se voyait déjà, dans une grande maison, habiter avec lui. Tandis qu'elle garderait leurs enfants et ferait des recherches, il tuerait des akumas. Et le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il l'embrasserait passionnément, avant de passer a table, et de raconter sa journée aux enfants. Et...

"Loufa? Tu baves."

"Comme tu es beau...  
-Loufa, ça va ?"

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, elle nageait en plein délire.

"Si fort, si sexy, j'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Oh que je l'aime !"

Allen décida de changer de table, et de laisser la brunette dans son trip...  
De toute façon il avait déjà mangé tous les mets disponibles sur cette table-la, alors a quoi bon rester?  
Mais en plein chemin, il se fit arrêter par Lavi - qui malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, n'était même pas bourré.

"Oh, Allen, tu ne vois pas que Loufa t'aime?  
- Euh... Peut-être mais...  
- Roooooh, allez, vous feriez un super couple!  
- Non Lavi, je...  
- Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un?"

A ces mots, l'albinos rougit furieusement, et s'en alla, sous les appels du rouquin.

Lavi s'empressa de rejoindre son compagnon de table pour tout lui raconter.

"Hey, saviez qu'Allen aimait quelqu'un ?  
-Allen ? Cet incapable, aimer quelqu'un ? Impossible, son seul amour c'est la nourriture."

A ses mots il pointa son disciple qui continuait de se goinfrer.

"Zavez ptetre raison..."

Le borgne l'observa encore un cours instant, haussa les épaules, et retourna a ses bouteilles.  
Mais le doute subsistait en lui...

* * *

Lenalee et Reeder s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Les pleurs de Komui redoublèrent.  
A sa gauche, Miranda continuait de se lamenter. A sa droite, Bak, chef de la branche asiatique, pleurnichait lui aussi.  
Pourquoi, me direz-vous?  
Eh bien, comme vous le savez surement tous, le beau blond avait le béguin pour la sœur de Komui. Et la voir avec un autre homme lui brisait le cœur - mais moins que pour le scientifique, qui était une veritable épave.

Bak... Ce pauvre bak...  
Qui se pris un gros coup sur la tète.

« Aie, fou, ça fait mal !  
-T'as qu'a pas déprimer, c'est indigne d'un homme comme toi !

-Mais je..."

Il se tut en voyant le regard de la jeune fille. Un regard purement maléfique. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et le toisa.

"Lève-toi."

Bak resta pétrifié.

"LEVE-TOI J'AI DIIIT!" Gueula telle en lui assenant un nouveau coup.

Il se leva a contre cœur.

"Voila, t'es contente ?  
- Embrasse-moi.  
-Quoi ?  
-EMBRASSE MOI J'AI DIT !"

Il n'hésita pas, et plaqua vivement ses lèvres contre celles de l'hystérique, avant de les retirer tout aussi rapidement.

"C'EST CA QU'T'APPELLE UN BAISER?!  
- Fou, tu es bourrée...  
- EMBRASSE MOI BORDEL!"

Et sans même prévenir elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne.  
Encore.  
Encore.  
Avant que Bak ne la repousse d'un geste brusque.

"Fou, j'étouffe !"

Elle le regarda un petit instant. Elle avait le souffle court, les joues roses - à cause de l'alcool ou du baiser? - et avait l'air totalement perdue.  
Puis, ses traits se firent vexés.

"Très bien. Je vois. Tu n'as pas aimé."

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

"Fou attends!"

Bak voulut lui courir après, mais il l'avait déjà perdue de vue.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle..."

* * *

Pendant ce temps notre membre préféré des exorcistes, notre bien aimé et adoré personnage, celui que tous, sans exception adorent, j'ai nommé Timcampy, mangeait.

Tel chien tel maitre, hein.  
Quoi, comment ca, Timcampy n'est pas un chien? Mais c'est tout comme, mes amis!

La fête continuait de plus belle, la plupart des gens étaient bourrés, d'autres dormaient déjà et quelques rares membres déprimaient dans leurs coin.  
Quand tout a coup.

"Hey, salut ! On a vu de la lumière alors on est entré !"

Les Noah débarquèrent sans crier garde !  
Mais tout le monde s'en foutait...

Bah oui, mettez-vous à leur place : vous êtes totalement petés et vous voyez vos pires ennemis se ramener à votre fête de la manière la plus naturelle du monde. A quoi vous pensez?  
A une hallucination, bien sur.

"Eh Marech-HIC-al Cross, c'pas HIC les Noah?!  
-Mais non mon p'tit Lavi, reprends donc un peu d'bourbon!"

"Tiky, on fait quoi ? Ce serait pas très classe de les tuer maintenant, on a beau être des méchants on ne va pas se rabaisser a ça...  
-Hum... Vois tu road, en tant que méchant je pense qu'on devrait squatter et leur voler leur bouffe et leurs boissons !"

-Oh oui, ca c'est vraiment très méchant! Hi hihihi, on est des vrais méchants !"

Et c'est ainsi que les Noah se rajoutèrent a la treeeees longue liste d'alcooliques de la soirée.

Mais retournons à notre emo corner!

"Ma chère Miranda, le monde et injuste, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Injuste pour qui ? Je n'ai que ce que je mérite...  
-Vous méritez mieux que ça.  
-je ne crois pas."  
"Miranda, Miranda, vous avez trop peu d'estime pour vous-même!  
- Comment avoir de l'estime pour soi alors qu'on est si empotée ?  
- Je ne vous trouve pas si empotée...  
-Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir.  
-Mais non, je le pense vraiment !  
-Vous êtes bien le seul à le penser...  
-C'est mieux comme ça non ?  
- Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en venir...  
- Je vous aime, Miranda.  
- Je...Quoi?"

Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux normalement si ternes. Puis elle baissa la tète et retourna bouder un peu plus loin.

"Je vous vois venir, vous vous moquez de moi. Si je réagit vous n'aurez que plus de plaisir à briser mes rêves."

-Je ne me moque pas de vous, Miranda"

Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa la main sur son épaule, un air tendre au visage.  
Cela surprit la jeune femme.

La seule qui avait habituellement le droit a un air tendre de la part de Komui, c'était Lenalee.  
Puis tendrement, il l'embrassa.

"Hey, cross, ce n'est pas komui et Miranda en train de se begoter là bas ?  
-Mais non, tu divague, reprends dont un peu de whisky !"

La jeune femme, perturbée, se détacha du scientifique.

"P...Pourquoi?!  
-Dois-je vraiment faire la liste de vos qualités, Miranda?  
- Je..."

Confuse, elle se mit à rougir, tellement qu'elle finit par ressembler à une veritable tomate.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois.  
Derrière komui défilaient la joyeuse famille des Noah, les bras chargés de nourriture et de cadeaux.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne fait que passer !  
-Super votre fête.  
-On repassera !"

La brune cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, mais ils n'étaient plus la.  
Surement une hallucination...  
Même si elle n'avait pas bu...  
Bah, c'était sans importance.  
Son attention entière se reporta sur l'homme en face d'elle.

Qui lui aussi avait disparu.  
Ou disons plutôt qu'il s'était volatilisé durant le passage de la joyeuse bande.

"Tiky, lâches le.  
-Bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut prendre en otage un scientifique de la congrégation de l'ombre ! Chuis sur qu'on pourrait même kidnapper un maréchal ou deux."

-J'ai une meilleure idée.

- Laquelle?  
- On kidnappe leur buche de Noel!"  
A ces mots le joueur de poker lâcha komui non sans délicatesse et fonça vers la dite buche...

Qui disparu dans la bouche d'Allen juste devant ses yeux.

"Oi, toi! D'ou tu nous vole notre proie?!  
- Road Kamelott?! Tykki Mik?! S'étonna l'albinos, qui n'avait même pas remarqué leur entrée.  
- Mais non Allen, c'est juste une hallucination, prends donc un peu d'vodka! Cria Cross au loin."  
Quech-que fou racontez, mechreants?! (Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, mécréants?!)  
- Rends-nous cette buche!  
- Chamaiiiiiiis!"

Le Noah se jeta sur l'exorciste. Et c'est ainsi que la bataille commença.  
Bataille de nourriture, bien sur.  
Au plus grand dam du pauvre Allen.

"Repose ce poulet, Tykki Mik!  
-Ah Ouai, et si je ne la lâche pas ?  
-Je mange tous les plats que toi et tes amis comptez emporter avec vous !  
-Tu n'y arriverais pas.  
-C'est mal me connaitre..."

Tykki déglutit, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose...

"Si... Si tu fais ça... Je... Heu... Je jette ce poulet par la fenêtre !  
-Tu n'oserais pas !  
-Oh que si !"

Le plus vieux se précipita vers la fenêtre, et suspendit le volatile rôti dans le vide.

"A cette hauteur, la chut sera mortelle!"

Allen déglutit. Il devait sauver ce poulet! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir!

"Laisse le vivre, il ne t'a rien fait !  
-Mais toi, si.  
-S'il te plaiiiiiit...  
-Hey, oh, Chuis un méchant moi, je n'épargne pas les poulets !"

Alors Allen se rua sur Tykki.  
C'était sa seule chance de sauver le volatile!  
Volatile que le Noah lâcha. Et qui alla s'écraser 60 mètres plus bas.

"NOOOOOOOooooon!"

Le Noah qui semblait s'amuser de la situation alla chercher un autre poulet et le suspendit de la même manière.

"J'ai dit que je n'épargnerais AUCUN poulet.  
- Non tu ne l'as pas dit !  
-Si je te dis que je l'ai dit c'est que je l'ai dit et que t'as rien à redire sur ce que j'ai dit.

-Menteu...

-Oh et puis ta gueule ou je massacre ce poulet !  
-Tu n'épargne aucun poulet ?  
-Aucun  
-Donc si c'est pas un poulet tu l'épargne..."

Tykki commençait a ne plus rien comprendre. Il réfléchit un instant.

"Euh... Oui, je suppose... Non, en fait non! Enfin si mais..."

Ca fumait, dans sa tète. Nan mais, ca fumait vraiment, c'est pas une image. Y'avait de la putain de fumée qui sortait de son crane!

"Tykki, tu crames." Déclara Road  
"Tais toi road, je réfléchie !  
-Ah, ok..."

Pendant ce temps, Allen était parti déprimer la mort de son poulet. Mais pas dans le coin dépressif, non : prés de la table.  
Autant allier l'utile a l'agréable.  
Et entre deux parts de gâteau il sanglotait.

"Je le vengerais, j'en fais la promesse !"

C'est a ce moment que les jumeaux maléfiques Noah passèrent par la.

"Mais vous êtes tous la ou quoi ?!  
-chut gamin.  
-Tu nous a pas vu !"

L'occasion rêvée, il n'avait qu'à en tuer un, le plus faible, et son poulet serait vengé.

Il empoigna sa fourchette et se jeta sur le blond.

"Yahhaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mais c'était sans compter sur Cross qui, ne pouvant résister, fit un croche-pied a son cheeer élève, qui alla s'étaler sur le sol, et lâcha son arme.

"Si je tue cross... La dinde sera vengée !"

Et c'et ainsi qu'il réitéra la même action avec un couteau cette fois mais en direction de son cheeeeer maitre.  
Sauf que Cross, bah, c'est un maréchal.  
Allen se retrouva encastré dans un mur.

"Allen, qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir tuer cross ?!"

S'écria Lavi.

"Il a tué la dinde !  
-Mais non ça c'était komui !  
-...ah ouaiiiiiii"

Et une nouvelle fois Allen fonça sur komui dans l'espoir d'enfin toucher une cible.  
Mais -parce que oui, y'a toujours un putain de mais!- il n'atteignit pas le scientifique : Kanda bloquait le passage.  
C'est ainsi que l'albinos fit un magnifique roulé-boulé sur le bretteur, qui alla s'écraser au sol avec un bruit sourd tout à fait charmant.

"Ouinnnnnnn  
-Arrête de pleurer pousse de soja, si tu le tue Lenalee sera malheureuse.  
-MAIS JE VEUX TUER QUELQU'UN !"

L'épéiste réfléchi...

"Bon, je veux bien t'aider à tuer marie !"

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Kanda, Yu Kanda, asocial de service, venait de proposer son AIDE a Allen.  
Et il était sobre, en plus.  
Allen réfléchi a son tour, c'était peut être un piège...

"Il a mangé quoi marie ?  
-Du veau  
-JE VENGERAI CE VEAU !"

Il attrapa sa fidele fourchette, et...  
Sauta sur le dos de Kanda.

"En avant, fidele destrier!"

Kanda l'éjecta presque aussitôt sur feeder qui s'écroula sur Miranda.  
Tout alla très vite, une Lenalee indignée, un komui en colère, un cross bourré et une bande de Noah dans la salle...

"BASTONNNNN"

Allen ne savait plus quoi faire, il courait partout.

"La nourriture et les encas d'abord, je vais vous sauver mes chéris !"

Et c'est ainsi que la merde commença.  
La vraie merde.  
Tout le monde se battait, gueulait, essayait de sauver la bouffe -Allen- et l'alcool - Lavi-. Bak, lui, avait trouvé le moyen de s'éclipser discrètement du chaos général - pour aller chercher Fou.  
Celle ci était perchée sur le balcon, fixant les étoiles au loin.

"Fou, ya une bagarre, tu ne viens pas ?

-Allez fou.  
-Je t'ai déçu ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Est ce que je t'ai déçu ?!  
-Non mais...  
-EST-CE QUE TU M'AIMES ?!"

Le blondinet fut prit de cours.  
Pas qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les sentiments que la jeune fille avait pour lui, non. Après tout, elle venait de lui rouler une pelle mémorable... Et puis même avant, il avait quelques doutes.  
Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la question soit posée de manière si... Directe.

"Fou, je...  
- Arrête de toujours tourner autour du pot. Y'a que deux réponses possibles : oui ou non. Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments"

Jouer avec ses sentiments ?  
"Mais je ne...  
-REPONDS !  
-NON !"

La jeune fille sembla surprise de voir l'homme lui résister.

Il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.  
Est-ce qu'il aimait Fou?  
Excellente question.  
A laquelle, à peine quelques jours plutôt, il aurait surement répondu "non".  
Après tout, il était déjà amoureux.

Ce n'était pas un scoop : tout le monde savait qu'il flashait sur Lenalee Lee, la douce brunette au sourire d'ange et aux joues roses, mais qui se montrait d'une férocité insoupçonnée au combat.  
Cependant, il se demandait maintenant si c'était vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la chinoise...  
Ses sentiments ressemblaient plus à une sorte d'admiration excessive. Après tout, il ne lui parlait presque jamais ; il se comportait avec elle comme un paparazzi avec une star.  
Alors qu'avec Fou, c'était différent...  
Il partageait tout avec Fou.  
Les joies, les peines, les blessures...  
Ils avaient combattu ensemble. Souffert ensemble. Saigné ensemble. Ils avaient vu les même choses, qu'elles soient belles, terribles, tragiques... Ils avaient respiré le même air pendant tant d'années...  
Depuis combien de temps la jeune fille l'aimait-elle donc?  
Il n'avait remarqué que récemment les regards qu'elle lui lançait parfois. Sa flamme était-elle toute nouvelle, ou déjà vieille?

"Fou..."

Il approcha sa main, avant de la reculer. Puis il l'avança de nouveau, et caressa doucement la joue de l'autre.  
Ils étaient liés, indéniablement. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était prés à voir plus qu'une amie en la rouquine...  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.  
Tout doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Il les posa très délicatement, presque timidement, en prenant tout son temps.

Puis il ouvrit la bouche ; sa langue alla dire bonjour a sa consœur, et entamèrent une longue danse douce, calme, rassurante.  
Il se sépara de Fou après quelques secondes ainsi. Elle semblait totalement pétrifiée.  
Lui, était heureux. Ce baiser avait été différent de ceux que Fou lui avait donné tout à l'heure. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pris l'initiative, qui sait?  
Toujours est-il qu'il avait fait son choix.

Et c'est a ce moment qu'un poulet lui tomba sur la tète.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis ils virent débarquer Tiky un poulet a la main et Allen lui courant après.

"Sale Noah, lâche ce poulet tout de suite !"

Bak foudroya les deux crétins du regard.

"Putain, on est en pleine scène romantique la, dégagez le plancher!  
- Bak, aide-moi à chopper ce connard de Noah!  
- Hors de question! Foutez le camp!"

Et c'est ainsi qu'un poulet rôti traversa la salle en volant, envoyé par un Bak plus qu'en colère. Ce qui surprit fortement Lavi, qui se dit qu'il avait peut-être assez consommé d'alcool pour la soirée. Parce que bon, un poulet rôti, c'est pas censé voler...

Il parti donc se coucher, suivi de près par le groupe des dépressifs.  
Cross, lui, préféra continuer sa soirée en ville avec quelques nanas.  
Mais revenons plutôt à notre charmant potentiel futur couple.

"Fou, tu sais, tu es quelqu'un d'insupportable. Tu es agressive, facilement irritable, et beaucoup trop forte pour ton propre bien.  
- Et toi, tu es un gros crétin totalement a la ramasse. Et je t'aime.

- Ca tombe bien. Parce que moi aussi, je t'aime"

Allen repassa par la et remarqua enfin les deux amoureux.

"Bak...  
-Quoi Allen ? T'as jamais vu une déclaration ?  
-T'as un poulet sur la tête..."

Le Blandin était littéralement en train de baver devant le jeune homme.  
Fou, elle, était morte de rire. Tellement qu'elle s'en roula par terre.  
Sauf que voilà Allen, lui, se jeta sur Bak. Enfin, sur le poulet plutôt.  
Et piétina Fou.  
Oui oui messieurs dames, vous vous doutez de ce qui arriva par la suite.  
La jeune fille peta un câble.  
Un joli câble.

Pour ne pas heurter nos plus jeunes lecteurs, nous avons préféré censurer la scène. Retenez juste qu'Allen finit à moitié désarticulé, et encastré dans le mur.

Il fut rejoint par Timcampy qui frotta sa tête contre la sienne.

"Toi tu es bien le seul qui me comprenne mon petit Timcampy !"

Le golem l'aida à se dégager du mur, et l'albinos le pris dans ses bras.  
C'est alors que Kanda, qui passait par la, fut témoin d'une drôle de scène.  
Allen en train de dire a Timcampy "je t'aime, mon amour", avant de câliner la boule dorée. Le tout le rose aux joues.

Le bretteur, traumatisé secoua la tête.  
Quelle hallucination étrange!  
Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas picolé...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Sauvez une dinde, laissez un commentaire !


End file.
